Midnight Massacre
by BillytheIntern
Summary: The graduating class from Wawanakwa Academy only started out with thirty-eight kids. But after a strange incident, the number decreased drastically. Find out what exactly this incident was, and follow a certain student, as his life, as well as the lives of his friends, are changed forever by a mysterious killer, who has some strange connection to kids of Wawanakwa Academy...
1. The Halloween Dance

The senior class at Wawanakwa Academy. There weren't many of us, and quite frankly, there weren't many other people who even attended the school. So why were we the target of such a terrible thing? Okay, I'm getting a bit ahead of myself, let me start from the beginning.

The school year started out like any other. Boring, dull, hard, and of course with the school play. And like every other year, Dakota Milton, our school's WORST actress got the lead role, because her parents paid for most of the recreation done in the theatre. After the play of course came Halloween, and our senior Homecoming, but Halloween, is when everyone's lives suddenly…changed.

Our graduating class started off the year with only thirty-eight kids. If I had to look back on any of them, only about five or six were my friends.

I have Trent Smith: Our school's mystery kid, many of the girls didn't know what to think of him. He was a complete mystery, they only knew that he was a very nice guy.

There's also Noah Carter, the bookworm, a sarcastic, very reserved and quiet student, probably top of the class.

There's Harold McGrady, the nerdiest kid ever, him and Noah were vice-president, and president of the Science Olympiad and Manga club respectively.

There's Dawn Peterson, the quietest girl in the entire senior class. Many people found her to be disturbing, and stalker-ish, but she didn't seem to care.

There was also Courtney Harrison, she's the student body president, and a damn good friend. She dated the football captain until she finally realized he was cheating on her.

And finally, there's Lindsay McFerrin, my girlfriend, she's beautiful, but not very bright, she's on the cheerleading squad, and supports me, as I am on the football team.

Oh, by the way, my name's Tyler Oldring, football player, and one of the survivor's of what happened to us all.

Like I said before, the school year started to get weird around Halloween.

**Chapter 1: The Halloween Dance**

"It's almost Halloween!" one kid shouted, he had longer red hair, a stubble on his chin, his blue shirt had a hamburger on it, he had on green pants, and bright green glasses. "I can finally dress as a ninja without being judged."

"I'm sure the jocks would still tease you Harold…," another boy pointed out, as he continued reading, he had darker skin, dark brown hair, and a red shirt on it, he was deeply engaged in reading.

"Aw come on Noah, it's Halloween, give him a break," another boy said, this one had black, nearly in a mullet, he had a green shirt on with a handmark decal, and long black pants, he held a guitar in his hands.

"I'm only saying Trent, the jocks probably won't dress up, and henceforth, the ones who do are doomed to be teased," Noah remarked, as he set his book down, at that moment, three girls walked in, one had long blonde hair, a blue bandana in, and a brown tanktop, she wore an orange skirt, this was Lindsay. The one in the middle had shoulder length brown hair, darker skin, a gray sweater, and green pants on, this was Courtney, the last girl, was short, had long blonde hair, was very pale, and wore a green shirt, and blue pants, this girl, was Dawn.

"Dawn, Courtney, Lindsay, good to see you guys, you getting ready for the dance?" Trent asked.

"Speaking of the dance, do I really have to go?" Noah asked, as he raised an eyebrow in Courtney's direction.

"I asked you already, and you said yes! You can't change your mind now, I already bought the tickets!" Courtney replied, sternly.

"I for one am ready to go, this'll be my first homecoming dance with a date," Dawn said, blushing, as Trent looked up at her and smiled, as he strummed his guitar.

"Who are you going with Harold?" Lindsay asked.

Noah looked up at Lindsay, and deadpanned, "Lindsay, why would you ask him that…?" Noah asked, "You're gonna get him star…" but it was too late, Harold pretty much had hearts in his eyes.

"I'm asking my fair lady LeShawna to go to the dance with me! LeShawna will grace me with her beauteous presence on the dance floor, and me and her will dance all night long!" Harold cheered.

"You really think LeShawna will go with you?" Trent asked.

"Of course, milady needs a man with mad skills, and fortunately for her, I've got plenty!" Harold said, as he flexed, of course, nothing happened.

"So where's Tyler, Lindsay?" Dawn asked sweetly.

"He's finishing up football practice," Lindsay explained, as the door burst open, the entire football team waltzed in. One wore a pink jacket, blue shorts, and a cowboy hat, he had short blonde hair. One of them was a tall, African-American boy, he wore a blue sports jersey, basketball shorts, and had a stern look on his face. An overweight boy with long blonde hair was next, he had a white shirt with a maple leaf on it, and green pants. Then there was a very handsome, tan boy with long, dark brown hair. He had on a dark green shirt, and faded blue jeans. One had bright orange hair, a bright orange goatee, a white beater, and blue pants. The last to come out before Tyler, was obviously the captain, he short black hair, the rest of his hair was dyed green, and styled into a Mohawk. He had a black shirt on it, with a skull decal, and blue pants on. The last boy to come out, was dressed in a red track suit, he had long brown hair, and red headband, but his hair and headband went unseen, because he walked in with a trashcan on his head.

"Dweeb!" The fat kid laughed, as Tyler plucked the trashcan off of his head.

"Is all you Neanderthals do pick on people?" Courtney growled, as the fat kid, stepped back a bit.

"Relax Owen, she's not gonna do anything to you," the boy with the Mohawk said.

"Sha-yeah, just cause she's student body president, don't mean she run us, the Lightning is scared of sha-nobody!" Lightning said.

"She's just mad cause you cheated on her Duncan," the orange haired boy said.

"Oh get over yourselves, I have Noah now, and he's going to be much more successful than anyone of you!" Courtney snapped.

"Look out Scott, you made her mad!" The boy with the cowboy hat said, as the group of six jocks began laughing.

"You guys really do need to learn to chill…," Trent replied with a shake of his head.

"Oh, sorry Elvis, I didn't see you there, you're camo shirt blended in with the blue chair that you're sitting in!" the handsome boy said.

"Easy Justin, I heard musicians have fragile feelings!" Duncan explained sarcastically, they all started laughing again. Trent, Courtney, Noah, Harold, and Dawn all shook their heads at Duncan, Lindsay simply tilted her head to the side.

"I don't get it…," she said confusedly, but before Duncan could even think of explaining, Tyler was in his face.

"Keep pickin' on us, and something really bad will happen to you guys!" Tyler said, as he pushed Duncan back.

"Was that a threat, geek?" Duncan asked, punching Tyler down, "You better not be making a threat towards _me,_" Duncan said, as he shook his fist down at Tyler.

"You aren't even worth it…," Tyler muttered, as he brushed off his bottom lip, which was now bleeding, with his sleeve.

"Whatever, let's go boys! Seeya at the dance dweebs! Maybe you'll learn your lesson there!" Duncan said, as him, Owen, Geoff, Justin, Lightning, and Scott left.

"Who would even go to the dance with those idiots?" Courtney growled.

"I think Duncan's taking Miss Daddy's girl," Noah said sarcastically, referring to Dakota.

"I believe Owen is going with Izzy," Dawn added.

"Geoff's been dating Bridgette since middle school…," Trent pointed out.

"Justin could go with any girl in the entire school, but I'm pretty sure that he's taking Katie," Tyler said, joining in.

"Lightning's got Anne Maria," Lindsay chimed.

"And that leaves Scott, Mr. Redneck," Harold said, with a roll of his eyes, "he better not have asked LeShawna!" Harold growled.

"Relax Harold, Scott's going with Heather," Trent reassured.

"Doesn't miss stalkerlicious normally post the dates on the school website?" Noah asked.

"And by stalkerlicious, I assume you mean Sierra?" Courtney asked.

"Who else," Noah replied blandly.

"Yes, I believe that she does," Courtney stated.

"Any guesses who she'd wanna go with?" Tyler asked sarcastically.

"CODY!" Everyone replied simultaneously, and then began laughing.

"We still have a week to the dance guys, so Harold, you can just ask LeShawna tomorrow," Trent said.

"It is getting late too!" Lindsay said, "I've got a dentist appointment early tomorrow!"

"And I've gotta study for a big test on Monday," Noah added in.

"And tomorrow's the big game," Tyler also stated.

"I'll be sure to avoid that like the plague…," Noah said, rolling his eyes.

"Aw, come on Noah! I'm starting quarterback for this game!" Tyler started.

"Yeah, plus you'll get to see me in my cheerleading outfit!" Lindsay added in, Noah turned bright red.

"Uhhh…, I'll try my best to be there…, no promises though…," Noah lied.

"Alright, I'll see you guys!" Trent said, as he strapped his guitar case over his shoulder, "I gotta give Dawn here a lift."

"Bye Trent, bye Dawn!" Tyler said, as the two left the classroom.

"I'm out too! I've gotta practice my ninjutsu!" Harold explained, as he too left the room.

"Come on Noah!" Courtney snapped, as she tugged him by his ear, "let's get going!"

"Alright Lindsay, we should be on our way too!" Tyler said, as he kissed her on the cheek, and took her hand in his, as she blushed.

"Okay Tyler, lead the way!" Lindsay said with a happy nod, as the two exited the classroom, and locked the door behind them.

Meanwhile, elsewhere:

"I can't wait for the dance…," a girl with tan skin, long blonde hair, and a pink shirt said, she had neon orange sunglasses on her forehead.

"That's because you're going with the bad boy football captain Duncan, Dakota!" another tan girl said. This girl had on a very tight fitting pink top, lots of make-up on, and very poofy black hair.

"Who cares about Duncan, when you've got Justin…," a third tan girl sighed happily. She had black hair in pigtails, a black and white striped top, and pink short shorts.

"We are the cheerleaders, it's common knowledge that super hot football players, need super hot dates," the last girl said. She had long black hair, a very short pink top, and green short shorts.

"And we don't have to go with icky Owen," the girl with the black and white striped top said.

"Ya got that right Katie, he's gross!" the poofy haired girl said.

"And you've hunky Mr. Lightning Anne Maria, I'm sort of jealous!" Katie replied.

"Heather's got a redneck!" Dakota laughed.

"Shut it Dakota! If I wanted you to judge me, I'd have brought Cody or something…," Heather said, but unfortunately, Sierra was at the same diner that they were, typing on her laptop, and she overheard this. The long purple haired girl peaked over the back of their table. She had on a yellow shirt, and faded blue jeans, she was also very tanned.

"Did you just insult my Cody?" Sierra growled.

"Where did you come from?" Heather asked.

"I've been here the entire time…, duh!" Sierra replied, "I always come here on Friday nights to do my homework, and look at pictures of Cod…, I mean, that I've taken," Sierra explained, the four girls just looked at her, a tad frightened.

"Well, can you please get back to that, you're bugging us!" Dakota scoffed.

"I'll have you know that Mr. McClean is picking the homecoming King and Queen, and since I'm his favorite student, I can make sure it isn't one of you!" Sierra snapped.

"I prefer being a princess anyway," Dakota said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever…," Sierra mumbled, as she packed up her laptop, and left the diner.

By the time Sierra got home, it was late at night, she still however, cracked open her laptop, and started surfing the web. She went on to Cody's facebook page, and did her daily routine of liking all of his new posts and pictures. By the time she was done, it was around one in the morning.

"I've been at this for awhile," she said sleepily, as she closed her laptop, but not even the stalker girl was prepared for what was going to happen next. The lights in her room flickered off, and due to her being on the laptop, she hadn't noticed the thunderstorm outside. Sierra quietly walked over to her window to shut the blinds, but as she did, a bolt of lightning touched down just outside her house, in the distance, underneath a lone streetlight, that had been taken out by the storm, she could make out the outline of what looked like a person. "Whose outside in this weather?" Sierra wondered, as she slipped on a rain coat, and walked outside with a flashlight. "Hello?" she asked confusedly. There was obviously no response. "Hello?" she called out again, this time, a roar of thunder was heard in response, that startled Sierra. "I guess I was just seeing things…," Sierra mumbled, as she quietly walked back to the door, but to Sierra's surprise, the door she left through, was opened a crack. "I coulda swore that I closed this door." Sierra shyly creaked open the door, which eerily let some of the light from the flashlight into her darkened house, "is anyone in here?" Sierra asked, as she let the door close behind her. Sierra's house was dimly lit, only due to the flashlight she was holding in her hand, and the small candles that flickered in her windows. Sierra shined the light around the room she was in, but saw absolutely nothing. "I must just be tired…, I could use a goodnights sleep," Sierra said, as she stretched and yawned, but unfortunately for Sierra, she wasn't just seeing things. When the lightning struck again, this time, the silhouette of a figure that Sierra saw outside, stood inside Sierra's house, just steps away from her. She still only saw a shadow of the figure, but she could make out what it looked like. A pale white face, it's head tilted unnaturally to the left, where it's arm had been replaced by a long machete like blade. It wore tattered clothes, and seemed to trot towards her. Sierra's eyes widened, but she couldn't manage to release a scream. She chucked the flashlight at the 'thing' that was in her house, and fled towards the door. Unbeknownst to her, it had locked when she shut it, and now it was completely dark in the room. Sierra couldn't make out her own hand in front of her face, or where the lock on her front door was. The only thing she could see, was the faint silhouette of the 'thing' that had entered her home, slowly hobbling towards her. Sierra tried to run, to hide behind a couch, but she ended up slipping, and falling on the floor, due to the water she tracked in from outside, this fall, had knocked the wind out of her. "Oh…," she moaned, as she gripped her head, Sierra shook off the pain, but she stood up, she felt a sharp pain in her backside, Sierra yelled, as the sharp pain, continued up her spine, and eventually, up to her head, the last thing Sierra saw before the color in her eyes faded, was the end of the long machete blade, sticking out of her mouth, covered in her blood.

Sierra, was dead.

(End of Chapter 1)

**Death List: Sierra,**

**So a lot of people told me that after my Total Drama Harper's Island story, that they wanted more Horror Stories just like it. Well, here's another very frightening rendition of a Total Drama Horror Story, told BillytheIntern style. I hope you guys enjoyed this creepy yet slightly disturbing first chapter, with my own created monstrous villain. Its name will be revealed in due time, but for now, just enjoy what you know.**

**Also, my alternate account, Coolsy77, formerly known as togetherasone, has been updated with a new chapter of the story known as: Total Drama Campgrounds. The story is very good so far, and I hope you guys would check it out, gimme some reviews, and just overall, lemme know whatcha think of the story.**

**Oh, and don't forget to read and review this story either, of course! XD**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out! **


	2. Endzone

Wawanakwa Academy is in a small part of Canada. As a matter of fact, you'd honestly never expect anything big to happen around this tiny little stretch of land in Canada of all places.

Quite frankly, we never saw anything this horrible coming, and to be honest, I feel somehow…responsible…

If I just could have done something about it earlier…, everything would be okay now.

But things are not okay. And they never will be again…

**Chapter 2: Endzone**

"Today's the big game!" Tyler cheered, as his alarm clock rang, he quickly slipped on his track suit, and raced downstairs.

"Tyler…, what are ya doin'?" Tyler's father asked, looking above his paper.

"I'm goin' to hang out with my friends before the big game!" Tyler stated, "I'm starting quarterback!"

"Tyler, you got work to do son, you can't go out everyday and just expect to have fun!" Tyler's dad ordered.

"I can't just miss the game…," Tyler muttered.

"Mow the lawn…, then you can leave…," Tyler's dad said with narrowed eyes, as he went back to scanning the paper. Tyler simply moaned, and walked out of the front door. He grabbed the lawnmower and started it up, his next door neighbor, who was a shorter kid, had short brown hair, a white sweater, and jeans, it was Cody who was also outside.

"Tyler! TYLER! Hey, I heard you're starting quarterback today!" Cody said from his yard.

"I can't hear you!" Tyler replied, due to the loud humming of the lawnmower, and due to the fact that Tyler was listening to music.

"I guess I'll wait then…," Cody said with a shrug, as he watched Tyler finish mowing the lawn. When Tyler was finished, he proceeded over to Cody's house.

"What's up man?" Tyler asked, as he adjusted the gym bag that he had carefully strapped over his shoulder.

"I heard that you were starting quarterback for today's game above Duncan and all, I just wanted to say congratulations!" Cody said with a happy nod.

Tyler nodded back, "Thanks dude, I'm gonna kick some butt! Has Sierra asked you to the dance yet?" Tyler asked, Cody's face went from a smile, to a look of concern.

"Sierra wants to ask me to the dance?" Cody asked with a gasp.

"Unfortunately," Tyler replied.

"Oh no! I'll see ya later Tyler, I've gotta bolt up my doors and…stuff," Cody said, a tad freaked, as he dashed inside of his house, Tyler laughed, as Trent drove by on his mmotorcycle.

"Alright Tebow, hop on," Trent joked, as Tyler rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Make your jokes, make your jokes," Tyler chuckled, as he got into the side-car. "Where are we goin' for breakfast?" Tyler asked.

"Hatchet's," Trent replied simply, as he drove off. Upon reaching Hatchet's, the smell of pancakes filled the air, not only that, but the grill sizzling with bacon could be heard in the background. Tyler and Trent casually walked inside, where Noah, Courtney, Dawn, Lindsay, and Harold were already waiting. "Sorry for taking so long, Tyler was talking to Cody," Trent said.

"Cody? Has Sierra asked him yet?" Noah asked.

"Nope, but when I mentioned that he bolted his door up," Tyler said, as they all laughed.

The waitress walked up to the table. She was a shorter, African-Canadian girl, she had on a white shirt with fruit on it, and jeans. Her hair was done up in a ponytail.

"Milady," Harold said, as he stood up and bowed.

"Hey kids, what can I do for you?" The waitress asked.

"You could go to the dance with me, LeShawna!" Harold said, as he kneeled, and handed LeShawna a ticket.

"Uhhh…, thanks Sugar Baby…, but I've already got a date," LeShawna replied, to this, Harold looked heartbroken.

"Wh…who?" Harold asked sadly.

"I'm goin' with Alejandro!" LeShawna replied, as she swooned.

"Alejandro? Isn't he the classes vice-president? Son of the diplomat, and tied with you for smartest person in the class Noah?" Trent asked.

"Yes, and apparently now, he has a rivalry with almost everyone in our group," Noah stated.

"Oh, you bet he does, he stole my fair LeShawna from me! He will pay!" Harold said.

"Uhhh…, sorry Harold, but, I'd have said no to you anyway," LeShawna admitted, "now can you guys please order?" she asked.

"I'll take a truckload of bacon…," Harold mumbled.

"That's the most bacon I've ever seen you order Harold," Dawn said with a gasp.

"It's so I can give myself a heart attack to ease the pain of my broken heart," Harold cried, LeShawna rolled her eyes.

"I'll give you guys a few more minutes…," LeShawna said, as she walked away.

"Harold, you can just go with some other girl," Courtney said nicely.

"There is no other girl for me…," Harold said with a sigh.

"Of course there is Harold! What about Sadie, or Beth?" Lindsay asked, Harold screamed.

"Those two? No way! Harold needs a girl with some flair!" Harold responded, "And those two have got NONE!"

"I'm sure you'll find someone buddy," Trent said, with a smile.

"Well, well, well, look who it is…," a voice said.

"Duncan…," Tyler growled, as the jocks came walking up, each with their dates. Owen was with a girl a bit shorter than him, she had long, bright orange hair, a green skirt, and a green top on. The girl with Geoff had long blonde hair, pulled up into a ponytail, she had on a blue hoodie, and blue jeans.

"Geek," Duncan smirked, as he knocked Tyler's drink onto the floor.

"What do you want Duncan? Can't you ever just leave us alone?" Tyler asked.

"Don't talk to Duncan that way!" Dakota shrieked, as she threw her arms around him.

"Give us each a hundred bucks, and we promise we won't," Noah smirked, as he looked down from his menu.

"Don't you take advantage of her dweeb, we'll see you nerds at the game tonight…," Duncan said, as him and his group walked away laughing.

"I really do hate them…," Courtney muttered, as she glared at their backs as they walked to their table.

"Don't even pay them any mind…," Tyler said, as towering man walked up. He was African-Canadian. He wore a Chef's hat, and yellow shirt, on it he wore an apron. He had huge mustache, and a goatee, "Hey Coach Hatchet!" Tyler said, with a smile.

"Hello kids, how ya'll doin'?" Chef asked.

"Just excited about the game today!" Tyler cheered.

"Good to hear, make us proud today Tyler!" Chef smiled warmly, as he took out a notepad, "Now, what can I get for you kids?" he asked. The kids of course ordered, and when they were done, they set out for the game.

The football field was huge, the cheerleaders: Lindsay, Dakota, Heather, Anne Maria, and Katie were in their spot right in front of the scorekeeper and announcers booth. The scorekeeper, was a heavy-set African-Canadian boy, he wore a red hat backwards, and a heavy black jacket. The announcer was an older looking man, with shoulder length black hair, he had a stubble, a blue shirt on, and tan pants.

"Hello and welcome to the first game of the Canadian county football playoffs, I'm school principal and head sports announcer, Chris McClean!" Chris stated, as the boy next to him simply nodded, "With me as always is my partner in crime, Silent B!" Chris announced, "And here we are at what looks to be a great game!" B simply gave a nod, he wasn't a talker, scratch Dawn, B was the quietest kid in the entire senior class.

The game kicked off much as expected, with Tyler scoring a very close touchdown, but in the end, he came out on top with the first score of the game.

After three quarters of the game went by, the score stood at a tied game, with only three minutes left to go.

"Come on Tyler!" Noah cheered.

"You can do it buddy!" Trent shouted.

"Tyler, Tyler, he's our man!" Harold shouted, waving a flag that had a picture of Harold's face on it for some reason.

"He's gonna win it for us, I just know it!" Courtney cheered.

"It is getting a tad dark out though," Dawn pointed out.

As if on cue, the ball was hiked to Tyler, but as he was running back to pass it, he was tripped, by one of his own teammates, it was Lightning.

"Sha-oops, sorry pal," Lightning said, as he walked off, before anyone noticed.

"And it's a turnover on downs!" Chris announced, as the other team took possession of the ball. With a final touchdown, the other team won thirty-five to twenty-eight, defeating the Wawanakwa Bears, and deeply saddening Tyler.

"We shoulda won…," Tyler said, as he punched his locker.

"Don't sweat it, you did your best!" Lindsay pleaded.

"No, he lost for us, I bet Coach Hatchet will never make YOU starting quarterback again," Duncan said with smug look on his face.

"Well, maybe if I wasn't tripped, I wouldn't have screwed up," Tyler replied.

"Point is you lost, it doesn't matter how," Duncan said, as he shrugged.

"Just go away man…, I don't wanna see your face right now…," Tyler mumbled, as Duncan slammed him into a locker.

"Like Dakota said earlier, don't talk to me that way punk," Duncan growled, as he punched Tyler in the chest, and left the locker room, as Trent, Noah, Harold, Courtney, and Dawn also walked in.

"What did that jerk do to you now?" Courtney asked.

"He hit him again," Dawn said, "are you okay Tyler?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm fine, let's just go home…," Tyler stated, as he slipped on his tracksuit, and slumped out of the locker room.

"Think he'll be okay?" Trent asked.

"He'll get over it…," Noah said, "Let's just leave him alone."

As Tyler was walking out, into the halls, he bumped into B.

"H…, hey B, what's up?" Tyler asked, B simply shrugged at Tyler, and smiled at him, as he pulled out a camera. "Are you saying that you know what really happened?" Tyler asked happily, B nodded, and handed Tyler the camera. Upon viewing the tape, Tyler saw that Lightning tripped him. "B, this is great! Can you give this to Mrs. O'Hallaran for me? I'd love it to be played on the Monday morning announcements!" Tyler explained, B replied with a nod, "Thanks man! Seeya Monday!" Tyler said, as he walked off. B started to walk through the halls now, the tape in hand. He was going to stick it in the Vice-Principal's mailbox, and then leave for home. B however, heard footsteps behind. He turned around, and saw nothing. He shrugged it off, and continued walking, the footsteps returned, B turned around, and raised an eyebrow, as if asking the empty hallway if Tyler was still there. There was obviously no reply. B continued towards the office, and when he turned down the next hallway, he noticed a single flickering hallway light. Since every other light in the halls was turned off, this one gave an eerie dim light to the halls, as it flickered from dim, to bright, to nothing, and then finally to dim again. B silently made his way through the hall, passing the flickering light, and just as he reached the office, he heard the footsteps again, B this time, turned around, expecting to see nothing, but unfortunately for him, this is not what B saw. This time, B saw the figure of what looked like a person, standing beneath the flickering light. It had a pale white face, tattered clothes, and its left arm was a machete. Its head was awkwardly tilted to the left. B looked wide eyed at the 'thing', that stood before him. B also knew that the only way out of the school from the office would be by walking past whatever it was that stood before him. B silently dropped the tape in front of the office, and took a step back against the wall. The 'thing' slowly started moving closer, the machete began to drag along the floor, making a screeching sound. B took a step back, and hit the wall, he was startled, and staggered a few more steps forward, his foot crushing the cassette tape, as he stumbled to get his balance back. He looked up, just in time to see a blade slashing at his throat.

(End of chapter 2)

**Death List: Sierra, B,**

**Sorry to B and Sierra fans, but these two weren't important to what I had planned for the story itself, and since I'm literally using Every. Single. Character in Total Drama, these two weren't going to be of much help in the long run**

**Again, a short Author's Note, please read and review Total Drama Campgrounds on my alternate account, Coolsy77, I'd appreciate the feedback!**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	3. Monday

The football game was the least of my worries. At least after the incident occurred…

I had still had until Friday for what was going to be the best night of the year.

Or so I thought…, but then again, that's what everyone thought. But school is school, and Monday was just rolling around the corner.

**Chapter 3: Monday**

"B was supposed to give that tape to Mrs. O'Hallaran to play on the morning announcements today," Tyler said, as he walked to school with Harold, "I wonder if he did."

"What tape exactly?" Harold asked.

"B got what Lightning did to me at the game on Saturday on tape, I wanted the entire school to see that it wasn't my fault that we lost!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I'm more worried about the rain right now…, it's been on and off thunderstorms all weekend," Harold whined, as the rain continued to pour in buckets. The two walked onto the school's campus, where a kid stood across the street. He had on a green beanie, long brown hair, and a tattered old green hoodie.

"Ezekiel, what are ya doin'?" Tyler asked.

"I'm waiting for all the cars to go by so I can cross the street eh," Ezekiel explained.

"Poor kid, ever since he stopped being homeschooled, he's had a lotta trouble making friends," Harold said.

"Eh, he's a good kid, he'll make friends, you'll see," Tyler replied, as the bell rang, "Oh shit! We're late!"

"Hustle!" Harold shouted, as him, Tyler, and Ezekiel dashed towards the building, the ran into homeroom soaken wet.

"Why are you three late?" the teacher asked. The teacher had long blonde hair, and bright red dress.

"Sorry Mrs. O'Hallaran, we got caught in the rain," Tyler explained.

"Yeah eh, it's been like this all weekend," Ezekiel added.

"Did B ever get that tape to you?" Tyler asked.

"What tape?" Blaineley asked.

"The one from the football game?" Tyler replied.

"I received no tape, and B's not even here today," Blaineley responded, gesturing towards B's empty seat, "But sorry, no excuses, you three were late. Detention's for all of you, to be served this Wednesday!" Blaineley ordered.

"Detention?" Tyler whined, "Come on Mrs. O'Hallaran, that isn't fair…"

"Yeah, that's my anime day! I can't miss Yu Yu Hakusho or Naruto, I'll die!" Harold complained.

"Detention, or the principal's office, you guys choose," Blaineley demanded. The three students all walked to their seats mumbling, as Blaineley took attendance, Sierra was also missing. "Two students absent…, hmmm…, this is odd," Blaineley said. Cody looked back at Sierra's empty seat which was supposed to be directly behind him, and scratched his head. The bell rang, and Blaineley silently stepped out of the classroom, as a tall man, with spiky black hair, and a tuxedo walked past her in the hallway.

"Hey, Blaineley, what's up?" the man asked.

"Josh, two of your students are absent today without a phone call, I want answers!" Blaineley growled.

"Alright…Mildred," Josh said sarcastically, "I'll find out what's going on."

"You'd better!" Blaineley scowled, as she stomped past him, "And DON'T call me Mildred!" she yelled, as she stormed off, as Josh stood laughing at her, before he walked into the classroom.

"Hello students! How are you today?" he asked.

"Josh! Yes, I'm so glad you're here, and not that crazy Mrs. O'Hallaran!" Tyler said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, she is crazy!" Josh replied with a chuckle, "ready for class kids?" he asked.

"Sort of, I have to go to the bathroom!" Lindsay said, spastically.

"Well, alright Lindsay, but hurry back, don't want you missing the math lesson," Josh said, as Lindsay dashed out of the classroom.

"Not like it would matter anyway…," Noah whispered to Courtney, who snickered.

"Josh, Noah and Courtney are telling secrets!" an overweight girl said. Her hair was in pigtails, and she wore the same outfit as Katie.

"Sadie, what did I tell you about being a rat?" Josh asked.

"But…," Sadie said.

"No buts, shut up!" Josh said, giving Sadie a look, as Sadie folded her arms angrily, Noah and Courtney both looked at her, smirking.

Meanwhile, Blaineley was walking through the empty theatre, "Why on Earth they put the only parking lot on the entire campus behind the theatre is beyond me!" Blaineley growled, as a crack of thunder was heard, and soon, the lights in the theatre flickered off. "Oh, that's just GREAT! The stupid electricity in this school needs to be fixed too, what kind of piece of shit is this crummy place anyway?" she yelled, thinking she was alone, but after that, she heard the sound of metal, scraping against the plastic flooring. "Whose there?" Blaineley asked, "Chris? Josh? Coach Hatchet?" Blaineley, as she grabbed out her cell phone, and used its light to look around, there was no one there. "Whoever's doing this will be EXPELLED when I find you!" Blaineley exclaimed, "I'm warning you, this isn't funny!" Blaineley however, was talking to nothing, but the darkness, and the silently approaching figure, which went unseen due to the darkness of the theatre, and the fact that the light of Blaineley's cell phone, only glowed a few inches in front of her, Blaineley decided to walk out the main entrance, and simply deal with the rain that was falling, while she walked to her car, but as she turned around, she felt a sharp pain rip through her stomach, Blaineley coughed up a pool of blood, and looked up, just in time to see a mutilated pale white face staring her directly in the eyes, Blaineley's eyes widened immensely, as the last thing she saw was the tormented eyes staring back into hers.

The bell rang. It was now the end of the day. Noah, Trent, Courtney, and Dawn walked outside to wait for Tyler, Harold, and Lindsay.

"I haven't heard Mrs. O'Hallaran do her overly exciting afternoon announcements yet," Noah commented.

"I think she left school early," Josh said, walking up behind the kids.

"Blaineley left school early?" Dawn asked, "Why?"

"Oh, you know her, probably because had a pedicure or something scheduled," Josh said with a laugh, "I'll see you kids later," Josh replied with a nod, as he walked off.

"So Mrs. O'Hallaran left early today, shocker…," Courtney said.

"Come to think of it, she's done this a lot, hasn't she?" Trent added.

"Ya got that right, she's a classic case of teacher playing hooky," Noah said, as two kids walked out of the building, one was Sadie, the other was a tall kid, wearing a white beater, he had blonde hair, and green shorts.

"Sadie! I'm not going to the dance with you!" the boy said.

"But Billy, come on, you're the last guy left in the whole school who still doesn't have a date!" Sadie begged.

"And I'm going to stay that way!" Billy replied.

"You jerk…, I'm gonna go home and cry myself to sleep and eat lots of Ice Cream!" Sadie shouted, as she ran off crying.

"That won't help you…," Billy yelled after her.

"What happened Billy? Sadie ask you to the dance again?" Trent asked.

"You bet, fourteenth time today she's done it too," Billy replied.

"Why doesn't she get the hint?" Dawn asked.

"She's still hurt after Katie became popular, and she got stuck with the nerdy kids in the science club," Billy explained, "no offense Noah."

"None taken, Sadie isn't that smart anyway, she honestly offers us no help when we actually do win," Noah explained.

Another kid walked out of the school talking to the big group of jocks, and their dates to the dance.

"You boys need to learn respect, that's why I didn't join the football team!" the boy replied. He had a buzzcut, a dark green shirt, blue pants, and big black boots. He wore a dog tag around his neck.

"Come on Brick, what if Jo joins?" Duncan asked.

"Especially not if miss Jo joins, me and her are rivals, not friends!" Brick explained.

"We could use two extra dudes, you and Jo should both sha-join! Plus then we can replace Tyler!" Lightning stated.

"I am not replacing anyone,Tyler's a good soldier, he always shows good sportsmanship!" Brick said, with a salute.

"Not when he lost the game for us the other night…," Scott said, with a roll of his eyes.

"That was the most pathetic performance I've ever seen," Heather stated, as Tyler, Harold, and Lindsay finally came out.

"If I wasn't tripped, it wouldn't have happened," Tyler said.

"Tripped? You think someone tripped you? You're even dumber than you look!" Justin said.

"Which is pretty dumb!" Izzy said with a laugh.

"Alright guys, can we just go, I'm starting to get hungry," Bridgette said, trying to end the confrontation.

"Miss Bridgette, I must say, you are looking rather nice today," Brick complimented, with a small blush, Geoff stepped forward and shoved Brick.

"Don't flirt with my girl bro!" Geoff threatened with a shake of his fist.

"Relax Geoff…, it was just a compliment," Bridgette said, "Thanks Brick, that was very sweet of you."

"Whatever, let's go boys, seeya at the dance dweebs," Geoff growled, as he stomped off with the guys.

"And the Lightning will see you in detention on Sha-Wednesday Tyler!" Lightning said with a laugh.

"Those boys need a good boot camp spanking," Brick said.

"You've got that right man," Tyler agreed.

Ezekiel walked out of the school too.

"Hey eh," Ezekiel said.

"Do you guys wanna go get something to eat?" Trent asked, the entire group, consisting of himself, Tyler, Lindsay, Dawn, Courtney, Noah, Harold, Ezekiel, Billy, and Brick.

"Sure, I'm up for anything!" Billy cheered, as the group walked to their cars in the rain.

Meanwhile, Sadie was still walking home, and it was starting to get dark. "Stupid Billy…," she said angrily, as she stomped home in the rain. Sadie was passing by the park, and as such, the woods, when decided to take a break and sit on the park bench. She sat crying on the bench, until she saw movement in the woods. "What is that?" she asked herself, as she stood up and walked over to the woods. Sadie saw nothing at first. "I must be seeing things, guess I'm just tired," Sadie told herself, trying to calm herself down. Sadie turned around, but then heard another rustling in the bushes. Sadie calmly parted the bushes and began looking. She angrily, folded her arms, continuing to look down, "This is pointless!" she grumbled, as she heard the rustling again, this time, just a little deeper in. Sadie quietly poked her head into the forest, and upon doing so, heard the loud clang of metal, just in time to feel the cold sting rush through her neck.

(End of Chapter 3)

**Death List: Sierra, B, Blaineley, Sadie, **

** Two deaths this time! :O This story is getting good eh? I hope you all like it and want more! Because the real action starts in the next chapter!**

** Also, I know these advertisements aren't working, but please, read and review my story known as Total Drama Campgrounds, on my alternate account, Coolsy77. I updated it earlier today, so there's a fresh chapter out! **

** Til' Next Time, Peace Out! **


	4. Detention

I got detention. At the time, detention seemed like the worst possible thing that could ever happen…

You know, you're never happy getting detention and being forced to sit in a cramped space with a bunch of kids ya don't like? Well, I'd have rather gotten expelled then had to face the horrible events that transpired.

Everyone wants a second chance, to right something wrong in their life…, I just wish I could start this year over fresh…

**Chapter 4: Detention**

The bell rang. Harold, Tyler, and Ezekiel each stood up from their seats, and began heading to the cafeteria, where detention was held.

"Detention, huh Harold?" a nerdy kid said, walking up behind Harold. This boy was mildly overweight, he had curly hair, a sweater, and a glasses.

"Yeah…, I was late on Monday…, but Mrs. O'Hallaran hasn't even been in school since Monday morning," Harold replied.

"So why not ditch? I've got a new video game! I need someone to play it with," the boy begged.

"Ask Noah, Sam…, I can't ditch. They might suspend me if I do!" Harold explained.

Sam sighed, "Alright, alright…, I gotcha man! Have…fun, I guess," Sam said, with his sort of contagious laugh, as he set off in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Tyler was also on his way to detention.

"Tyler, I wish you didn't get detention…," Lindsay whined.

"Meh. Blame mean old Mrs. O'Hallaran," Tyler pouted, "If she wasn't always PMSing, I'd definitely be in the clear."

"Eh, whatever happened, happened bro, just give us a call when detention's over," Trent said with a smile.

"Right. Ugh…, this is gonna feel like FOREVER!" Tyler whined.

"Hey, you've got Harold at least," Dawn said.

"And…Ezekiel…?" Noah added, "…Though I don't quite see how that's a good thing yet."

"Ezekiel's sweet. He's just…dumb," Courtney chimed in.

"Thanks for trying to help guys," Tyler laughed, as they arrived at the cafeteria, where Harold and Ezekiel were in a confrontation with Lightning.

"Lightning…, you have detention today too eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Sha-Yeah! Coach Hatchet saw Lightning trippin' mama's boy over there! So he gave the Lightning a three day detention, from now, until Friday!" Lightning scowled.

"So the big man on campus has a detention, how does it feel to be imprisoned?" Courtney asked slyly.

"Get used to it," Noah added quietly, with a half smirk on his face.

"You ain't bad mouthin' Lightning are you little girl?" Lightning asked Noah.

"Wouldn't dream of it…," Noah said sarcastically, in a squeaky higher pitched voice.

"Alright, well guys, let's be on our way," Trent said, as him and the group walked past Lightning, Lightning shoved Trent into the wall.

"What was that for?" Dawn asked, sadly.

"He's ignorin' Lightning! You don't ignore Lightning!" Lightning growled.

"Easy man, just let us go, we'll be on our way now!" Trent stated, as he started walking backwards away from Lightning, while Dawn, Lindsay, Courtney, and Noah all stood in front of him.

"Whatever sha-loser! Lightning don't need you!" Lightning said, folding his arms, "Lightning's gonna party it up in detention!" Lightning shouted, "Sha-woooot!" Lightning then ran into the cafeteria fist-pumping.

"He's weird…," a familiar voice said.

"Billy? What are you doing here?" Tyler asked, looking at the familiar blonde boy.

"I thought I'd show up for my detention today," Billy said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Have you noticed that Sadie hasn't been here since you rejected her Billy?" Courtney asked.

"Where's Sadie been eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Who knows…, probably sobbing over a picture of every guy in the class…," Noah guessed.

"Well, it doesn't matter, we have detention, and we should probably get there!" Billy stated, as him, Tyler, Harold, and Ezekiel strolled into detention. The kids in detention, consisted of Lightning, who was dancing on one of the cafeteria tables, Heather, who was filing her nails, Owen and Izzy, who were making out, and another short fat girl, wearing a pink track jacket, she had brown hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Great…, chatty Staci is here…," Harold mumbled in disappointment.

"I wonder whose in charge of detention today…," Tyler wondered.

"That would be me, amigos," said a tall, long brown haired boy. He was obviously latino. He had a muscular frame, and red jacket, covering a white shirt.

"Alejandro," Harold said, with a cold glare towards the latino boy.

"Relax amigo, I am of no threat to you, I am simply here to supervise," Alejandro explained.

"You stole my LeShawna from me! Prepare for battle!" Harold challenge, as he took out a random pair of nunchuks, and began spinning them around, as he got into a fighting position. Alejandro chuckled, as he simply grabbed the chain, stopping the nunchuks dead in their tracks.

"Harold, Harold, I am to much of a gentleman to say no to a lady. LeShawna asked me to the dance," Alejandro explained.

"L…LeShawna asked you?" Harold, as he slumped to ground sadly.

"I am terribly sorry Harold, I wish I could make this right for you," Alejandro said sadly, "Have no fear Harold, I will set you and LeShawna up for a dance come Friday night," Alejandro said with a happy smile.

"You'd do that for me?" Harold asked, shooting up.

"Of course my friend, what else are gentleman for?" Alejandro stated firmly, with a warm smile.

"Oh thank you! This is the best day of my life!" Harold exclaimed.

"Sit down fool!" Lightning growled, as Harold looked sheepishly at Lightning, and obeyed his command.

"This detention looks…, different," Tyler commented.

"Yeah, I didn't know people were allowed to be that close, eh," Ezekiel added, gesturing to Owen and Izzy, who were still 'sucking face.'

"That's GROSS!" Billy chimed, as a disgusted look overcame his face.

"Public displays of affection used to be banned from detention, but kids never obey the rules," Alejandro said with a shrug.

"Sha-Lightning's gonna win the superbowl!" Lightning said, as he swung by on a rope that was attached to the ceiling.

"See my point?" Alejandro asked as he pinched his forehead in annoyance.

"But that's Lightning, he doesn't know right from wrong anyway," Tyler commented.

"What'd you say fool?" Lightning asked loudly, awakening the sleeping Staci, Heather also looked up, Owen and Izzy, however, continued to make out.

"I said you look nice today!" Tyler lied, with a smile, Lightning looked creeped out.

"Fool, you best not be comin' onto the Lightning," Lightning growled, "I mean, I understand why you'd wanna! But it still ain't right man!"

"What's going on?" Staci asked Heather.

"What does it look like, Tyler's finally admitting that he's gay!" Heather said obnoxiously, with a roll of her eyes, "duh…"

"Tyler's gay? My great great great uncle Bobby was gay!" Staci chimed, "He was actually the first person to ever be gay!" Heather immediately rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up…," Heather muttered, as she stood up and walked away, making a gagging face, Staci looked confused, as Heather walked off, but immediately fell back asleep.

Lightning began rolling up his sleeve, "Sha-fool, you'd better be ready for a beatdown!" Lightning yelled.

"No fighting in detention!" Alejandro said calmly, as he grabbed Lightning's fist.

"Oh be quiet pretty boy, Lightning don't follow the rules!" Lightning shouted, as he tossed Alejandro to the ground.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice eh!" Ezekiel said, walking over to Lightning before Harold and Billy held him back.

"This is between Lightning and Tyler!" Harold said.

"Yes. Please let them solve it!" Billy added, as they pulled Ezekiel away.

"Yeah, get homeschooled away, he doesn't wanna mess with the Thunder that Lightning's bringin'!" Lightning stated confidently, as he flexed.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Please tell me half of the things you say are jokes…" Tyler mumbled.

"You gotta problem with the way Lightning talks?" Lightning growled.

"Breath mints?" Tyler asked sarcastically, as he waved his hand around his nose.

"Let's brawl ya weirdo!" Lightning shouted, as he tackled Tyler into the milk cart, he slammed his head into the wall, and began punching him repeatedly, Tyler responded by slamming a milk crate over Lightning's head, and then crawling away. "Where ya goin'? Runnin' away?" Lightning taunted, his response was a nunchuk smack to the back of the head, as Harold stood behind him.

"You took this to far!" Harold said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Superbowl Lightning…the…wins…," Lightning mumbled, as he fell out cold.

"That was easy!" Ezekiel commented from the sidelines.

"Very nice Harold," Alejandro said, smiling, as he stood up.

"I just can't wait for detention to end…," Tyler said, as he shook his head.

After that, the rest of detention was spent studying and talking, Lightning woke up about half-way through, and soon after, the bell rang.

"Good, Lightning is so sha-outta here!" Lightning said, as he grabbed his backpack, and jogged out.

"Well, goodbye mi amigos, I must be off to file the detention report to Principal McClain!" Alejandro explained with a nod, as he held up his clipboard.

"Alright, seeya Alejandro, have a good evening," Tyler said, as him, Ezekiel, Harold, and Billy all walked out together.

"Lightning is such a jerk…," Harold mumbled.

"Ah. Let him go, he'll get what's comin' to him," Tyler replied with a smirk.

As Lightning was on his way home, it started to get dark. He was passing the school's football field, as a football landed right next to him. Lightning of course picked it up, and looked over, no one was in the football field, either that, or Lightning couldn't see anyone, because the field was pitch-black from where he stood. Lightning hustled in, and looked around. "What's goin' on in here?" Lightning asked confused. As the lights flickered on, Lightning saw a figure standing dead center in the football field. He wore tattered clothers, his head was titled awkwardly to the left, where his left arm was replaced by a machete. Lightning looked confused, but tossed the football at him, "Lightning thinks you dropped this dude!" Lightning yelled, but the football simply hit the figure in the face, and then dropped next to him on the right side. Lightning slowly walked closer, "You up for a catch?" Lightning asked, as the figure held up its bladed arm, and began hobbling closer, "Or a fight?" Lightning asked, as he stood face to face with the monstrous figure. It's eyes were a pale yellow, and bloodshot. The creature also had no emotional expression, its nose was missing, and it seemed to stare through Lightning's soul. Lightning quickly cracked a punch across the creature's jaw, spinning its head to the side, "Sha-yeah! Lightning just owned you fool!" Lightning said with a laugh, but his happiness turned to horror, as the creatures head snapped back into place. It seemed to smile, as Lightning backed away slowly, but he tripped over the discarded football that he had thrown just minutes ago. The creature lifted its blade arm, and pointed it at Lightning's throat. "Sha-Lightning ain't goin' without a fight!" Lightning shouted, as he shoved the blade to the side, cutting his hand a bit, Lightning sprung to his feet, and tackled the strange figure, and began wailing on its face. Lightning then stood up, and grabbed the appendage that the sword arm was attached to, "Now Lightning'll show you what you were about to do to him!" Lightning said with a smirk, but the creature, used its other hand to grab Lightning back the throat, it began squeezing down, as Lightning coughed for air. "Hey…, what are ya…," Lightning gasped, but he was losing the ability to talk, a trail of blood trickled out of his mouth, as he felt his neck pop. Lightning collapsed to ground, as a pool of blood covered the grassy area around him.

(End of Chapter 4)

**Death List: Sierra, B, Blaineley, Sadie, Lightning,**

** So, possibly one of the funniest Total Drama contestants is the next to be axed. Sorry to Lightning fans, but this is GOING to help move the story along very well, trust me.**

** Also, I know this is pointless, but I'm going to advertise Total Drama Campgrounds again. My story on my alternate account, Coolsy77, please read and review. I honestly think it may be my best work.**

** Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	5. Ghost of the Past

This thing corrupts the mind. I don't know what it is, or where it came from.

But for some reason, it's here. And I aim to find out what it wants.

Whatever the cost…

**Chapter 5: Ghost of the Past**

"Right, so that was to damn long!" Harold whined.

"I know, that detention felt like it lasted a year! It's almost midnight!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Let's just take my car, it'll be a lot quicker if I drive than having to make you two walk home, y'know what I mean?" Billy stated.

Harold and Tyler looked at each other and nodded, and then followed Billy to his car. "SHOT GUN!" Tyler called out. Harold scoffed.

"I'm not gonna lie, it's pretty eerie out here right now, I've never been at the school this late…," Harold said, shaking a bit. Tyler looked at Harold wide eyed, and nodded, as if he was agreeing with him, then Billy spoke up.

"I have…, once," Billy said ominously. Tyler and Harold both looked at Billy with the same wide eyed expression that Tyler just made.

"You make it sound like a bad thing dude!" Tyler said.

Billy looked down as he started the car, and began driving, "well, it wasn't exactly a good thing…"

"Care to explain?" Tyler asked, gesturing towards Billy and raising an eyebrow.

"Fine…, but you can't tell anybody!" Billy exclaimed, looking at Tyler and Harold with a very serious expression, Tyler and Harold looked at each other and shrugged. "ANYBODY! I mean it…" Billy said, narrowing his eyes at Harold specifically.

"Okay, GOSH!" Harold exclaimed, "What is it?"

"Alright, a couple years back, I'd say Sophomore year, you guys remember Phil?" Billy asked.

"Phil? You mean the old school janitor?" Tyler asked.

"Oh yeah, whatever happened to that guy!" Harold chimed in.

"Yes, that would be the one," Billy nodded, and looked back at the road, "Well, he was the detention proctor instead of Alejandro."

"Okay? So you got detention, is that why you were here so late?" Tyler asked, confusedly.

"That's just the beginning…," Billy said.

"Continue," Harold added.

"Very well. Okay, so that night, as detention was ending, the lights went off in the whole school, when they came back on…, if you can call it that…," Billy said, before being interrupted by Harold again.

"Whaddya mean, 'if you can call it that,'" Harold asked, "they either came back on, or they didn't!" Harold shouted, "GOSH!"

"Not exactly…," Billy retorted.

"Not following," Tyler replied, "care to explain that part now?"

"With pleasure," Billy finally continued, "In a certain sense, the lights HAD come back on, but only some, and they were flickering, y'know, as if they were broken or something." Harold and Tyler both looked at each other and nodded, confirming that they now actually understood what Billy was talking about. "Anyway, there was a trail in the cafeteria…," Billy said, his voice sounding ominous.

"A trail? O…, of what?" Harold asked nervously.

"Blood," Billy responded spookily, but he was obviously being serious, his voice began to quake.

"What the hell?! WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?" Tyler demanded to know, as Billy gritted his teeth, and gulped.

"I'll keep going, but know that this next part is something that I promised to NEVER speak of to ANYONE, EVER!" Billy explained, Tyler and Harold both nodded, and gestured for him to continue, "I'd never been so scared in my whole life, I mean, imagine that: I'm only fourteen years old, the last student left in the school, and now the only other person who was with me is missing, and there's a trail of blood leading out of the cafeteria…"

"Wait, you didn't mention that Phil was missing…," Tyler added.

"I didn't?" Billy questioned, "Hm…, I suppose you're right about that, anyway, that's besides the point, being so young, I was naturally curious, and even though I was terrified, I followed the trail anyway. As I walked, the halls got darker and darker, until they simply faded to a complete pitch darkness. I tried to feel around for a switch or some kind of… light source, but when I did, I touched something…, slimy…," Billy paused.

"What was it?" Tyler asked with a gulp.

"Well…, after that, I scrambled back a second, I slipped, I was so startled at what I felt, that I slipped on the trail, that of course was unseen because of how dark it was. My phone slipped out of my pocket when I fell, and slid across the floor, ironically enough, it illuminated what I had touched before falling down…, and there, pinned to the wall…," Billy said, before gulping, his eyes teared up.

"WHAT?!" Harold asked.

"…Phil…," Billy finished.

(End of Chapter 5)

**Death List: Sierra, B, Blaineley, Sadie, Lightning, **_**Phil,**_

**And there you have it guys, Phil, the intern that was Cody/Duncan's original design was killed before the story began, but what by? **

**Again, like I said in Heroes vs. Villains and Campgrounds, I'm sorry for my absence, but I am back now, please stay tuned for more exciting updates!**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	6. Rumors and the Like

I couldn't decide if I was scared, or downright tired, but something about Billy's story that night should have prepared me for what was to come.

Did we really deserve what was happening to us, and if we did, WHY?

That's my only question…

…why?

**Chapter 6: Rumors and the Like**

The next morning was pretty much the same as every, except for the fact that the Halloween Dance was the next night, and the entire school was in a crazy frenzy.

"Oh my gosh, I can't BELIEVE he would do this!" Anne Maria growled, as she stomped her foot onto the ground, hard.

"What's wrong Anne Maria?" Heather asked.

"Lightning isn't here today! That cheapskate better not stand me up at the dance tomorrow night!" Anne Maria growled.

"Take a chill pill…, he wouldn't just bail for no reason," Katie added in.

"Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom, I need to apply make-up, see you guys at lunch," Anne Maria said.

"Lunch? Does she not realize that her first four classes are all the same as ours…," Bridgette stated.

"Nope, LET'S GO!" Izzy cheered.

(Meanwhile…)

"Alright, I swear something's up, Mrs. O'Hallaran hasn't been here for THREE days McClean, I want answers," Josh stated, giving Chris a direct look in the eyes.

"Josh, I've been trying to call her for days, she's not picking up, what do you want from me?!" Chris asked.

"Simply to know why YOUR employees are showing up WITHOUT phone calls…," Chef added, Chris then picked up the phone, and once again dialed Blaineley's number, once again, there was no answer.

"I don't know what to tell you guys," Chris said, shaking his head, "look, if Blaineley isn't here tomorrow, I will personally go to her house after school, and see where she is!" Chris explained. Chef and Josh just looked at each other, nodded, and walked out.

Josh and Chef walked out of the office, at the same time that Tyler, Trent, Dawn, Harold, Courtney, Lindsay, and Noah were walking in.

"Oh, hello kids," Josh said, "how are all of you this morning?"

"Josh, you look upset about something, is Mrs. O'Hallaran absent again today?" Trent asked, Josh looked at Trent, and nodded, before walking along.

"I'll see you all in class, alright?" Josh stated, as he put his hands in his pockets, and continued down the hall, Chef then turned to the seven students.

"He's a little torn-up right now, but don't worry, he'll be fine, he just needs a couple of days to wind down," Chef explained, "You kids want any food before class?"

"Sure, I could go for some breakfast," Courtney stated.

"But no meat!" Dawn said cutely, Lindsay nodded in agreement. The seven students followed Chef to the cafeteria, to get their food. Josh in the meantime, sat at the desk in his classroom, and ran his hands through his hair, he sat down, and gazed over the attendance sheet, not only has Mrs. O'Hallaran been missing since Monday, but so had Sadie, and Sierra and B hadn't been accounted for since the week before. Josh sighed deeply, and put the attendance sheet away, as the bell rang, many students, including Ezekiel, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, Billy, Heather, and Katie were the first ones in.

"Hey kids!" Josh said, putting on a fake smile.

"Sup' teach!" Billy said, sitting down.

"Who calls someone teach…, what a loser…," Heather whispered a little to loudly to Katie and Bridgette, Katie snickered, Bridgette rolled her eyes. Billy simply shrugged, as the rest of the class filed in, followed lastly by the main group.

"Ah…, that was a gooood breakfast!" Tyler shouted, as he flopped into his seat, patting his stomach.

"Welcome class," Josh said, as the late bell rang, just as Anne Maria slid into the classroom.

"Well, someone's fashionably just on time…," Noah muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, you all know what tomorrow is, so I'm not assigning any homework tonight…," Josh began, to this, the entire class cheered, "…however! I am assigning groups for the group project today!" Josh stated, and to that, the entire class groaned. "Alright, now, first things first: YOU pick your groups, you must have at least seven people."

"I know who I want…," Noah said, as he looked at his friends.

"Who?" Lindsay asked stupidly, as Noah rolled his eyes, but then smiled.

"Hey Cameron, you want in our group?!" Justin asked, as him, Duncan, Dakota, Katie, Owen, and Izzy sat together, Cameron was a short African-Canadian boy, with a big head, huge glasses, and a small red hoodie, he wore yellow shorts

"Ummm not rea-," Cameron was about to say, but Duncan grabbed him by the back of his shirt and set him down.

"Lemme rephrase that, you WILL work with us, and get us ALL an A!" Duncan growled, as Cameron gulped, and then nodded, he then sighed.

"Hey, where's Lightning?" Scott asked his group, which consisted of himself, Heather, Anne Maria, Geoff, Bridgette, and because of Lightning's absence, Staci.

"And why are we stuck with Miss Chatter Box over here…?" Anne Maria asked angrily, as Staci continued talking up the group she was in.

"So…, group 1: Tyler and friends, group 2: Jock group 1, group 3: Jock group 2," Josh said, scribbling down the groups on a sheet of paper, "How many people are left?" he asked, the entire class shrugged, sitting in their groups, until Josh finally sighed, "Alright, these are due next Monday," Josh announced, "Class dismissed." The bell rang, and the class burst out.

"NO SCHOOL TOMORROW!" a blonde girl wearing a gray hoodie, and gray sweatpants yelled, as she kicked the door open.

"Could you be ANY more obnoxious Jo?!" Sam asked, covering his ears.

"Sorry dweeb, gotta keep myself focused!" Jo said, as she began jogging out into the distance, Sam uncovered his ears, pulled out his DS, and began playing again, until he was shoved by Owen on his way out of the school.

"Hey dork, watch where you're going!" Owen tooted, as Sam got up, his DS now had a crack in it.

"Hey jerk! You broke my game!" Sam said sadly, as he sighed, while the jocks walked away laughing.

"Don't worry Sam, those guys are total jerks…," Courtney said, as the main group showed up behind him.

"I know…, but I never thought they'd stoop that low…," Sam said, sort of tearing up.

"Hey man, I can fix that for you," Noah said, "I can even get it back to you by tomorrow night."

"Really?!" Sam asked, ecstatically, "Thanks Noah! You're the best!" Sam yelled, as he jumped for joy, and disappeared into the distance.

"Oh Noah, I didn't know you had it in you to be such a sweet heart," Dawn said, "your aura definitely doesn't show it."

Noah slightly blushed, and then rubbed the back of his head, "Just helping out a fellow nerd…, is all…"

"Well, we should get going, we've gotta pick out a dress for you Dawn," Trent said, Dawn blushed, as Trent took her hand, and the two walked off together.

"And you Noah! You have to help me get one!" Courtney stated, as she grabbed him by the ear.

"Ow…, alright, ALRIGHT! I'm coming…," Noah said, "don't rip my ear off!"

"Hey, why don't we all just go to the mall?" Lindsay asked.

The group turned around and looked at her, "Good idea Linds," Tyler said, smiling, as Lindsay kissed him on the cheek.

"Then it's settled, MALL TRIP!" Harold cheered, as the seven of them walked off together.

(End of Chapter 6)

**Death List: Sierra, B, Blaineley, Sadie, Lightning, **_**Phil,**_

**So…, no deaths this chapter, this was kind of supposed to be a break from all of that to give the more important characters some development.**

**Anyway, keep reading, and I'll keep writing. Also; please review my new story; Total Drama Campgrounds. I really enjoy writing it, but I'd enjoy it more if you guys reviewed it! So please do your part, and keep me going! :)**

**Anyway…**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	7. Shopping

**Huh…, I really hope that you guys will read and review Total Drama Campgrounds, I really enjoy writing it, but it's literally gotten no reviews. This is my way of asking my most devoted readers to help me out, and read my favorite story that I've ever written.**

The Mall. It's fun, you never think that you have a problem, you always just think you're gonna have a good time.

Well, that's just it, we DID have a good time at the mall.

But if I knew what was happening around me, I probably wouldn't have…

**Chapter 7: Shopping**

"Alright, you guys go off, WE'RE gonna go find some dresses," Courtney stated, as she looked at Dawn and Lindsay.

"You don't want us to come?" Noah stated flatly, "I mean…, I'm fine with that and all, but about thirty minutes ago, I thought you told me that you wanted my help."

"We can do just fine on our own guys," Lindsay said, "you four should go and hang out though."

"Right on, let's go guys," Trent said, as him, Tyler, Harold, and Noah all shrugged, and walked out of the dress store.

"So…, what exactly do we look for?" Dawn asked, "I thought we had to wear a costume."

"A mask more or less," Courtney said, "but a costume would be more traditional…"

"Let's just look!" Lindsay giggled, as she ran off in the direction of some dresses.

(Meanwhile…)

"Let's see. What's the best store in the mall for us?" Noah asked.

"Jocks!" Tyler shouted obnoxiously.

"Gametags!" Harold added.

"Strummerz," Trent finished, Noah's eye began twitching.

"Odd that I was about to suggest a bookstore…," Noah said, sighing, "for four best friends, we sure don't have much in common…"

"Relax Noah! It'll be alright," Tyler assured, "aslongaswegoinjocksfirst!" he said really quickly, and then ran off towards the store.

"Dang Tyler! Wait up!" Harold called, as he followed.

"I don't feel like running right now…," Noah moaned, "…you?" he asked Trent, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah…, I'll walk too," Trent laughed, as him and Noah followed the jock and the nerd towards the sports store.

(Back with the girls.)

"This one looks nice," Dawn said pointing to a dress that was brown and green, the earthy colors are what made her like it, however, the style was…

"…that's ugly," a voice said from behind the dress rack.

"Oh no…, IT followed us…," Courtney said sarcastically, as Lindsay and even Dawn slightly chuckled, as Heather angrily walked around the dress rack.

"Who are YOU calling IT?!" Heather growled, as she stomped her foot.

"The…, dress…," Courtney said sarcastically again, "…, no…, I can't even lie, I was calling you an it."

Heather rolled her eyes, and picked off the green and brown dress that Dawn liked, "THIS is disgusting, who would even THINK of wearing this. You think Trent will like this? Do you?!" Heather asked with a laugh, "because I think he'll just laugh in your FACE!" Heather said, throwing the dress over Dawn's head.

"Why do you have to be so mean all the time?" Lindsay asked, as Heather glared at her.

"I'm not mean, I'm popular, we can do what we want," Heather laughed, as she walked away, knocking down several dresses, and then calling security on the three girls that she left standing there.

"She…, AUUUUGH!" Courtney growled, as the security rushed up, "…I'll get her back for this!"

(With Trent, Noah, Harold, and Tyler.)

"This looks AWESOME!" Tyler shouted, as he held up a gold plated football.

"Sort of…, not really, YAWN, boring…," Noah commented, "Why can't we actually shop for interesting things while we're at the mall?"

"BOOKS don't qualify, Noah!" Tyler called, from inside a pile of jerseys.

"Yeah, DUH!" Harold shouted, looking through the sports illustrated magazines.

"Yeah Noah…, duhhhh…," Trent said, just joining in to pick on, he started laughing, Noah nudged him and then smirked.

"Whatever…, if you need me, I'll be reading just outside the store," Noah said, Trent, Harold, and Tyler all nodded, and Noah walked out, and sat down on a bench outside of Jocks. "Nothing like a good book while your friends are shopping for things that do not interest you whatsoever."

"Talking to yourself…, geek?" a familiar voice said.

"And just when I thought things couldn't get MORE annoying…," Noah remarked, as he turned around to face Heather. "What are YOU doing here anyway, don't you have to go pluck your eyebrows or some shit like that…?" Noah asked rudely.

"Ummm, for your INFORMATION, I did that YESTERDAY!" Heather growled, "And YOU, dweeb, I SHOULD get Scott to kick your ass for talking to me this way."

"Yeeeeah…, you have fun with that…," Noah said, as he opened his book again, and started reading.

"Ugh…," Heather said, as she rolled her eyes, and walked away, on her way out, she swatted the book out of Noah's hands and laughed, "…loser," she stifled between the chuckle, and then kept walking away. Noah just rolled his eyes, and walked up to grab his book.

As Heather was leaving, it was already dark outside, she unlocked her car, and went to get in. She began driving home, smoothly, no problems whatsoever. However, as she was approaching her neighborhood, she saw the silhouette of a person standing in the middle of the road, naturally, she slammed on her breaks, but when she realized how close she was, she swerved off of the road. "Ouch…, what the hell…?" Heather mumbled, as she stepped out of her car to see the damage, one of the tires had popped, and a door had been smashed on one side. Heather was appalled, her parents wouldn't pay for this, and she was low on cash, because well, she doesn't have a job. "This is ridiculous…," Heather growled, as she turned around to question the person who was standing in the middle of the road, she was about to yell, but then realized that they were completely gone. She stood wide eyed, mouth agape, as she began looking around, "Hey, dumbass! I know you're around here somewhere." She continued walking, through the mud, back into her car, where she attempted to start it, it wouldn't start. This continued until the ignition finally livened up, and the car turned on, but as soon as Heather's headlights turned on, she was in for a terrifying surprise. It was tall, its head tilted slightly to the side, its face was stark white, and it was missing its nose. Its tormented eyes glared into Heather's, and poor Heather was to terrified by its appearance to notice that she had already been stabbed.

Four missed calls…, was what her phone read.

(End of Chapter 7)

**Death List: Sierra, B, Blaineley, Sadie, Lightning, **_**Phil,**_** Heather,**

**Alright everyone, the queen of mean is gone. Now it's time to get busy reviewing and letting me know what you think. You guys are what's keeping this story going, and I hope I can say the same for my other stories, read and review my stories, and you'll get the next chapter. **

**Anyway…**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


End file.
